Icha Icha: Role-play Resort
by Poke'boy24
Summary: Collabed with scarface101. Naruto and a few Women wins a 2 week Vacation at a Resort and while staying there, things starts to get really kinky. Rated M for Role-play and Lemons. (Cover Image created by me, KidJuly24 on DeviantArt.)
1. Amazonian Prisoner

**Hey all my fellow readers out there, Poke'boy24 with another new story collabed with my friend and fellow Author scarface101.**

**This Story is called 'Icha Icha: Role-play Resort' with Naruto and a few Women getting kinky in the Bedroom/Pool/Beach/etc. you get the idea.**

**Now time for the summary.**

**Summary: Naruto and his Wife Hinata won Six tickets to a relaxing Resort and decided to bring their friends/workout partners for two whole weeks of relaxation.**

**Contains: Role-play and Lemons.**

**Naruto x Harem consisting of Hinata(RTN Version), Sakura(SF Version), Shizuka(Naruto), Chun-Li and Sadara (Naruto).**

**Remember that Me and scarface101 DON'T and NEVER will own Naruto or Street Fighters!**

**Now lets us begin.**

**/ / / / /**

An Airplane landed on the run-way towards the airport and stopped as the passengers were let off.

"Finally we're here and out of the air." a tall man said walking out of the airport and looked around.

The Man is 5ft8inches tall with Wild-spiky Blonde hair with Blue eyes and whisker-like birthmarks on his cheeks. His outfit consist of a simple White shirt, Jean pants, and Red sandals.

This man was Naruto Uzumaki, professional martial artist and Sensei/Owner of the Red Spiral Dojo as he sat his suitcase down and looked for the bus that would be taking him and his Wife and friends to their destination.

"Yep, now all we need to do is find the Resort so the real _relaxation_ begins." a Female voice said before Naruto felt a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders a pair of very large and soft orbs rubbing against his back.

Looking behind his back he sees his Wife and Co-Sensei of his Dojo, Hinata Uzumaki.

Hinata is a woman standing at 5ft6inches in height with long Dark Blue hair tied in a ponytail and Pale Lavender color eyes. Her figure was a well balance mix of curvy and flexible with a lean muscular tone with large J-cup breasts, a slim waist, toned stomach and wide childbearing hips. Her outfit consist of a Lavender top a couple sizes to small staining against her chest and leaving her stomach completely bare, a matching pair of shorts hugging her hips, and Blue sandals.

"Can't both of you wait until we get our rooms first." a second voice scolded causing Hinata to pout, unwrapping her arms from her Husband, before placing her hands on her hips while sending a glare towards the next woman of the group.

"You're just jealous because you wanted to have _fun_ with him first once there, _Ms. Sailor_ _Moon_." Hinata said causing the woman to blush deep Red with stream coming out of her ears while shuttering in embarrassment.

The women is 5ft2inches in height with short Brown hair and matching color eyes. Her body has a lean muscle tone with perky D-cup breasts, a slim waist with a flat toned stomach and light curvy hips connected to very toned legs. Her outfit consist of a White crop-top, a Dark-Blue skirt reaching her thighs, and Red Sneakers.

"My name is Sakura, and I don't have a Sailor Moon Fangirl mind!" Sakura cried out hyperactively with a deep blush on her face. **_"Oh sure you don't, even when you have multiple wet dream with 'Fox-Sensei' with him as a Fox Monster with you being 'the helpless Sailor Scout' as he take you like a Beast."_** a Darker voice that sounds like her said in her head, causing her blush to deepen with stream coming from her ears and nose as 'Dark Sakura' laughed teasingly at her outer-self's condition.

"Can we please get a move on, I'm ready for a nap." a third woman said as she released a yawn.

This woman looked to be the youngest of the group, being in around 19 or 20 years old, standing at the same height as Sakura with short Black hair and Black eyes under a pair of Red glasses. Her figure is a well mixture of toned and flexible with firm perky D-cup breasts, a slim toned waist with a flat stomach, slim curvy hips with a cute bubble butt connected to long smooth legs. her outfit consist of a Cherry Red tank top that shows a little bit of cleavage while exposing her flat toned stomach, Black short shorts that hug her hips nicely and a pair of Red and Black sandals.

This woman was Sadara Uchiha, adopted daughter and student of Naruto and Hinata after her Parents, and well as the Uzumaki's hated rivals Sasuke and 'The Pink hair Banshee', got themselves killed due to their arrogances.

"Didn't you get enough sleep on the Plane?" another Woman asked looking at her.

This woman stands around at 5ft6inches in height with long Black hair in a Hime style and Green eyes. Her figure has a lean muscular built with large firm I-cup breasts, a slim waist with a toned 6pack abs, wide curvy toned hips and a soft but tightly toned ass. Her outfit was a Black shirt straining against her chest, showing a lot of her cleavage that almost rivals Hinata in both sizes and firmness, Black pants and Black 3inch heels.

This woman is Shizuka Uzumaki, better known as 'The Amazonian Kunoichi' and Naruto's second Wife according to the Law of her old Village.

"Well once we get to the Resort, we'll have plenty of time for relaxation." the last woman said as they waited for the bus.

This Woman is 5ft7inches in height with Brown hair tied in twin Chinese buns and Brown eyes. Her figure has a flexible muscular built with firm F-cup breasts, a slim tightly toned waist with a 6pack abs, wide toned hips and strong muscular legs. Her outfit is a Blue sundress with Yellow linings and Black and Yellow sneakers.

This woman is Chun-Li, one of the Strongest Women in the World, as the bus finally arrived and took them to their destination.

**/ / /3 Hours Later/ / /**

Once they finally made it to the Resort, the group got their room keys as they have the room on the sixth floor and unpacked their suitcases.

Right now Naruto was reading a book he brought with him while Sadara was napping and Chun-Li and Sakura went to the Pool.

Feeling a small prick in his neck, he pulled it off his neck to see it was a small blow-dart before falling asleep.

**/ / /Bedroom, Lemon Ahead/ / /**

"_GGGrrroooooohhhhh..._ " Naruto groaned waking up to see he was handcuffed to his bed before looking down to see that he was naked with his member hard as steel before seeing both his Wives walking in wearing Amazonian costumes consisting of fur two-piece loincloths, Panther print for Hinata and Tiger print for Shizuka, with fanged earrings, bracelets and anklets.

"Oh yeah... we'll doing another part our 'Amazonian Prisoner' role-play." Naruto said sheepishly as he forgot they planned to continue where they left off on this vacation.

"Yep, and since we're here for two weeks, maybe we can finish it." Hinata giggled before gripping his cock, causing him to groan in pleasure as she started stroking his 18inch long 4inch thick soldier before getting into character.

"Now then Prisoner, me and my Sister are hungry for more 'Snu-snu'." Shizuka said, adding a sway to her hips, as she kissed him deeply before separating. "Add this time, we have an extra trick to. drain. you. dry." she whispered huskily into his ear before removing her bra along with Hinata as both of 'Amazonians' wrapped their massive breasts around his cock.

"_OOOOoooohhhh..._ " Naruto moaned feeling their soft mounds as they moved up and down against his cock.

"You love this, don't you Man? Last time you enjoyed sucking on our tits, we figure why not use them to drain you of your life giving goo." Hinata said as the two 'Sisters' move their breasts faster while taking turns to kiss and suck the head.

"_AAoohh... aaoohh... aaoohh..._ " the poor 'Prisoner' could only moan, bucking his hips into their cleavages causing their breasts to bounce.

"_OOoooohhhh..._ Look like someone's ready to blow, ready Sister?" Shizuka said looking at her Blue hair 'Sister'. "Ready Sister, get ready for a **_HUGE_** Creamy." Hinata said as both of them rubbed their breasts harder and faster against his pulsing rod, causing him to groan loudly pumping into their soft valleys faster while feeling his balls tightening.

"_GGGGGRRRRROOOOOAAAAAAHHHHHH! ! !..._ " Naruto groaned out in pleasure as he released spurt after spurt of cum all over his 'Captors' covering their faces and breasts with his thick hot cream as both 'Amazonian Women' moaned lustfully while taking turns drinking his cream.

"_MMMmmmm... Sooohhh..._ much cum." Hinata purred, wiping the cum off her breasts and putting it into her mouth to shallow as Shizuka started licking the cum on her face.

"Let me help _clean you up_ Sister." Shizuka said both 'Sisters' began cleaning each other before kissing lustfully.

"_MMMmmmm..._ Look like our _Prisoner_ is still ready for some more _Snu-snu_." Hinata said looking at his still hard cock before taking of the bottom part of her loincloth and climbed on top of him, her wet lips hovering over his face, before gripping his cock and started stroking him. "Now lick me Prisoner, lick my soaking wet folds!" she demanded, sitting on his face, as she started moaning as she felt his tongue licking around her insides.

While Naruto was busy licking Hinata's pussy as she and Shizuka were stroking his cock and taking turns sucking him, none of them notice three pair of eyes watching them from the crack of the bedroom door.

**/ /Outside in the Hallway/ /**

"_Pant... pant... pant..._ " Sadara was panting heavily, her face a very deep shade of Pink, as she watch her Adopted Parents sexual Role-play.

"H-H-He's r-r-really that big?!" Sakura loudly whispered, a very blight blush on her face, as she felt her inner thighs get very warm from watching and hearing moans of pleasure as Hinata released her juices on Naruto's face while the Blonde released several bursts of cum as both his wives took turn swallowing his release.

**_"Will a Beast size cock like that, he'll defiantly be perfect the part of the 'Monster' for your fantasy."_** Dark Sakura giggled perversely in her head, causing her blush to deepen as her head was filled with images of the fantasy she wants to play.

"T-T-That's a lot of c-c-cum he's releasing." Chun-Li said timidly, her face also deeply Red, as she and Sakura came back after spending time at the pool only to get a front row seat at some exotic role-playing.

**_"And you want that big thick cock pounding deep in your plump tone ass, don't you."_** a Voice in her head said causing the Chinese Fighter to shake her head.

_'Shut it Shadow Lady, I was not thinking such a thing!'_ Chun-Li yelled mentally to her Dark Counter-part as her face was blushing a deep shade of Pink.

**_"Oh please, don't try to deny that. You have the thickest thighs of this group, he wouldn't mind pounding his thick hunk of Manhood into you."_** Shadow Lady said as her outer self blush from the compliment about her figure.

_'But I'm in a relationship with Cammy, and I know she wouldn't cheat on me for some guy.'_ Chun-Li said, crossing her arms under her bikini clad bust, as she watch Hinata and Shizuka switch positions with the Amazon Kunoichi sitting on Naruto's hard abs with his still hard member sandwiched between her ass cheeks while lustfully making out with her Blue hair Co-Wife who was sitting on his chest and rubbing their pussies against each other.

**_"Even when the 'Guy' is currently having sex with both of his Wives."_** Shadow Lady said causing Chun-Li to gain a confused expression on her face before her eyes widen. **_"That's right oh 'Queen of Thighs', you want him, she want him, so why not just have a threesome with him. As the last Male of his Clan, he is allow to have multiple Wives."_** the Dark persona inside her stated plainly since she clearly saw the feeling her outer self and her Girlfriend had for the Blonde Uzumaki.

_'I-I-I guess you have a point there.'_ Chun-Li muttered timidly agreeing with her Dark half.

**_"Good, and just imagine the cute Babies the three of you will make together!"_** Shadow Lady exclaimed, causing her outer self to blush and the image of cute little baby versions of her and Cammy with a bit of Naruto's features ran through her head.

**/ /Back in the Bedroom/ /**

"_Pant... pant..._ now... time for the _FUN_ part of Snu-snu." Hinata said, lining herself up over his member, before slamming herself down as she released a loud moan from feeling him stretching her insides. _'OOOOOoooooohhhhh... I missed this so fucking much, and I'm going to spend these 2 weeks enjoying every last moment.'_ she thought as she started riding his cock.

Naruto enjoyed watching his Wife's massive breasts bounce as she rode him, if his hands weren't handcuffed, he would give those jiggling chest fruit a good squeeze while sucking her nipples for milk as she given him two wonderful Daughters Naruko and Himawari.

_'I wonder how those two are doing back home?'_ he thought since he left them and his other Wives Samui and Shion to look after the Dojo before chuckling to himself remembering how his Wives and Daughters drew straws to see which who would come with him and Hinata to the Resort with them and their two friends, which Shizuka and Sadara won.

He was soon broken from his thoughts feeling two large soft orbs squishing into his face.

"Look like Prisoner's lust for breasts has grown since last Snu-snu. Maybe you should enjoy sucking on these huge. Soft. Wonderful breasts." Shizuka said lustfully staying in character as she brought her right breast closer to her Husband's mouth to allow him to suck on her nipple.

"_MMMoooooohhhhhh..._ " she moaned, enjoying the feeling of her breast getting sucked on before feeling a pair of hands squeezing her ass cheeks.

"You have such an enjoyable ass Sister." Hinata purred giving her 'Sister' a squeeze causing her to moan as she rode him faster feeling her release approaching.

"_GGGrrrrooooaaaa..._ " Naruto groaned feeling his balls tightening again as he bucked his hip harder to match the Blue hair 'Amazonian' Woman's bouncing.

"_AAAAaaaaaoooooooohhhhhhh! ! !..._ " Hinata moaned in pleasure as she rode her orgasm hard, gripping Shizaku's ass cheeks harder causing her to moan loudly, as she felt their 'Prisoner' releasing gallons of sperm into her womb. "So much cum, Prisoner is going to make me pregnant with the amount he's pumping into me!" she moaned out as her inner walls grip harder around his cock trying to suck him dry.

After a few minutes of pleasurable release, Hinata slowly removed herself off his cock as their mixed fluids dripped out of her entrance.

"_S-S-Soooo... mmmuuucccchhh..._ _aaaooooohhhh..._ " Hinata moaned, her eyes rolling into the back of her head, before passing out onto the side of the bed.

"Once again, your mighty cock has defeated my Sister." Shizuka softly giggled seeing drool leaking out of her 'Sister's' mouth. "But let see if you'll still be standing when I'm done with you." she said, lining herself over him, and slammed herself onto his pulsing rod while releasing a very loud moan as she began riding him.

"AAAAoooooohhhhhh! ! ! If that's the best you got, then prepare to lose like last time!" Naruto exclaimed in mock anger as he started bucking his hips to match her movement while enjoying the view of her large breasts bounced wildly.

"Q-Q-Quiet Prisoner, me and... m-m-my Sis... Sister will... _oooooohhh..._ break y-y-you... this time!" Shizuka exclaimed, moving her hips faster and harder as she grinded against her 'Prisoner' while moaning as his cock hit against her womb.

Feeling pleasure building up inside themselves, both 'Amazonian' and 'Prisoner' knew they were close to release.

"AAAAAAOOOOOOOooooooohhhhhhh! ! !... " Naruto and Shizuka cried out in pleasure as their orgasms hit, with her juices rushing out of her while squeezing around his cock as he released gallons of cum into her waiting womb, causing the Blonde to groan feeling her sucking him dry of cum.

Several minutes passed as both of them came down from their sexual high as Shizuka pulled herself off him member that was finally softening.

"Look like those exercises from your old Village are paying off." Naruto said tiredly since Shizuka taught her Sister Wives how to calm his raging stamina since it normally takes several hours to even a whole day to tire him out.

"_Pant..._ yeah... look like it sure is." Shizuka said as both of them soon fell asleep, finish with their little role-play, for now anyway.

**/ /Hallway, Lemon Over/ /**

"_OOOooohhh..._ that... was... so... hot!" Sadara whispered, laying against the wall with a puddle of fluids between her legs, as she had her special eyes on wishing see was in there feeling her adopted Father pounding into her.

**_"OOoohh... we have GOT to get some of that in us."_** Dark Sakura said while outer Sakura was panting with a very Red face as a puddle much larger then Sadara's was between her legs.

**_"Now you see that Chun-Li, just imagine his King-sized cock rubbing against your Queen-sized thighs."_** Shadow Lady said, giggling perversely as the Chinese Fighter rubbed her juice soaked thighs together feeling extremely turned-on.

Look like this is going to be a _VERY_ enjoyable Vacation.

**/ / / / /**

**And that's the first Chapter of a new Short-story.**

**Hope you all enjoy and see you all next time with more Role-plays and Chapters.**

**Also, as many of you noticed that some of my Stories are on temporary Hiatus until Love Stones and Gamma Shark are finish.**

**So until then, enjoy this Story as well as the ones that AREN'T on Hiatus.**

**Have a Good Summer everyone!**


	2. Queen's Servant

**Hey everyone, I'm back with the next chapter of Role-play Resort.**

**Remember that NEITHER me or scarface101 own Naruto or Street Fighters.**

**Now let continue on to the Story.**

**/ / / / /**

Four days have passed as Naruto and his two Wives Hinata and Shizuka have finally finished their 'Amazonian Prisoner' role-play, and let just say those 'Sisters' sure knew how to drain him.

"Those two really went at it, even the part where they nearly busted my nuts when they 'demanded' I give them Daughters." Naruto chuckled to himself as he started taking a shower to start the day.

**/ /Resort's Pool/ /**

Relaxing in their rented Cabana were Naruto, wearing Red swim trunks with Black flames, and Chun-Li, wearing a Dark Blue two-piece bikini along with her hair down, since Hinata and Shizuka were still sleeping while Sakura and Sadara went towards an Arcade nearby in the City.

As of this moment, Naruto had fallen asleep while Chun-Li was having a 'disagreement' with her Dark Half.

_**/ /Chun-Li's Mindscape/ /**_

"I AM NOT DOING IT! ! !" Chun-Li yelled at Dark Lady, wearing a darker version of the Chinese Fighter's swimsuit, as the two continued to argue.

**"I don't see the problem, you two are alone, he's asleep, you're horny since you've spent the last four nights **_**'watching'**_** your Crush and his Wives going at it like Animals during Mating Season, all I'm saying is that now would be the perfect time to get some of him in you."** Shadow Lady said while crossing her arms under her Bikini covered F-cups.

"That's the thing, I'm not going to jump him while he's sleeping." Chun-Li said as she glared at Shadow Lady for her 'suggestion' as she turned around to leave.

**"Sorry Chun-Li, but you left me no choice."** Shadow Lady said to herself as rope appeared in her hands.

_**/ /Real World/ /**_

Chun-Li softly moaned as she opened her eyes before stretching her body. "Hmmmmm... feels good to have a Body again." she said, her voice sounding a bit different, as she looked over at a sleeping Naruto with her eyes glazed with lust and lust.

_"Shadow Lady, want do you think you're doing!?"_ Chun-Li's voice screamed in her head as the identified Shadow Lady rolled her eyes. _**"Something that needs to be done, I'm NOT going to spend another night watching your wet dreams of you, him, and Cammy going at it like Rabbits in heat!"**_ Shadow Lady yelled back before cutting the connection.

Getting out of her chair, Shadow Lady closed the Cabana, so they won't be disturbed, and walked back over to the sleeping Blonde.

**/ /Lemon Ahead/ /**

"Now, time for some fun." she purred lustfully as she removed his trunks and licked her lips at seeing his size up close. "Now let get you ready _Big Boy_." she said to herself as she stroked and kissed his member until it was at full mass before popping the head into her mouth and started sucking.

"_GGrrrrroooooaaaa..._ " Naruto softly groaned in his sleep as Shadow Lady swirled her tongue around before removing her mouth.

"Guess I need to step this up if I'm going to get you to cum." Shadow Lady said to herself, removing her Bikini top, and wrapped her breasts around his length before popping the tip back into her mouth as she went back to sucking while moving her breasts up and down his member.

"_GGrrrrrrrrooooooaaaaa..._ C-Chun-Li?!" Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes before widening them in surprise to see the Chinese Fighter giving him a blow and titjob combo.

'Chun-Li' ignored his question as she sped-up her actions causing him to moan as he felt his release coming.

"C-C-Chun... _aaaahh..._ Li-_ii-iiii... groan..._ I'm _gooooooing_ to... _oooohh..._ cum!" Naruto groaned as he felt his balls tightening as 'Chun-Li' just started sucking harder as she squeezed his member between her breasts as he couldn't hold it anymore. "GGGrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooooaaaaaa! ! !... " he loudly groaned out as he came hard into her mouth.

_**'MMMMMMMMmmmmmm... So much, so tasty.'**_ Shadow Lady thought as she drank down the amount of cum Naruto shot before removing her mouth and letting him release the rest all over her face and chest.

After several minutes, Naruto's release finally finished as he panted as he look at 'Chun-Li' wiping and licking his cum off her face and chest before she suddenly stood up, allowing him to see her soaking Bikini bottom.

"Um, Chun-Li?" Naruto asked as she removed her bottom before grabbing his head and pressing his face in between her wet thighs and against her dripping folds.

"Now since I've taken care of your 'problem', it your turn to repay your 'Queen' by licking me." 'Chun-Li' said as she sat on his chest while wrapping her legs around his shoulders, keeping his head between her thighs, as she started stroking his member with her hand.

_'Guess she want to do a little 'Queen and Servant' role-play herself.'_ Naruto thought as he started moving his tongue in and around her pussy causing her to moan.

"OOoooooohhhhh... yyyeeeeessss... Lick your Queen, make her cum... " 'Chun-Li' moaned as she grabbed his wrists and placed his hands on her breasts as he started playing with them, causing her to moan louder.

After several minutes, Shadow Lady could feel her release approaching. _**"Now Chun-Li, time for you to finally get your Man."**_ she said to her counterpart as she quickly switched places just as Chun-Li had her orgasm.

"AAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH! ! !... " the real Chun-Li cried out, arching her back, as she had a very hard, very powerful orgasm as her juices rapidly gushed out of her pussy and in/on Naruto's face and mouth.

Once she came down from her high, Chun-Li panted as she felt weak in the legs from her intense orgasm.

"Anything else _your Majesty_?" Naruto asked like a humbled servant as the 'Queen' finally caught her breath as a deep blush appeared on her face.

"W-W-Well... there is one thing I would want you to do." Chun-Li said as a small grin appeared on her face.

/ /10 Minutes Later/ /

"_AAoooohhhh... aaooooohhhh..._ Yes! Keep hammering into my tight ass, your Queen demands it!" Chun-Li screamed in pleasure as Naruto held her in a full nelson position as he was thrusting into her back entrance.

"AAaa... Fuck! You have one very tight ass!" Naruto grunted as he continued to hammer his cock into his 'Queen's' very tight rear as he placed a hand on one of her breasts and started playing with it.

_**"I see you are enjoying yourselves, you're welcome."**_ Shadow Lady said within Chun-Li's mind as the Chinese Fighter just ignored her to continue enjoying Naruto's cock thrusting into her ass.

"M-My Q-Q-Q-_Queeeeeeennnnn..._ I'm _grroo..._ going to... cum!" Naruto groaned as he felt a familiar pressure building inside his balls as Chun-Li squeezed her ass tighter around him.

"Inside! Your Queen demands you cum in her ass!" Chun-Li demanded as she felt her own orgasm approaching as she squeezed his cock harder.

"GGGGGRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ! !... " both of them screamed/groaned as they had their release, Naruto pumping loads of sperm into her while Chun-Li's juices gushed out of her pussy dripping down her thighs and onto the ground.

"OOOOOOOOOAAAAAAOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!... " Chun-Li moaned, feeling her 'Servant' releasing gallons of hot seed into her belly that began swelling from the amount being pumped into her.

"_AAAAArrrrrrggggggg..._ " Naruto groaned as he finished empting his balls as the tight grip of his 'Queen's' ass loosen allowing him to pull out, causing his cum to seep out onto the ground.

Regaining her breath, Chun-Li looked down at her swollen belly that made her look like she's 4 Months pregnant. _'S-Soooooo... warm... sooooo... fuuulllll... '_ she thought before she heard chuckling.

_**"Look like you enjoyed your 'fantasy', but remember he still got lots of stamina so get ready because it's my turn to ride him."**_ Shadow Lady said as Chun-Li said Naruto sitting back in his chair as he was still hard.

Closing her eyes, she reopened them showing they were now showing that Shadow Lady was back in control.

"_GGGGrrrrroooo..._ " Naruto softly groaned as he felt a hand grip his cock as he saw 'Chun-Li' stroking him.

"Get ready Servant, for your Queen desire a Heir." she said seductively as both of them spent the next few hours in the Cabana going at it like Animals in heat.

**/ /Lemon Over/ /**

While those two were going at it, back in the Resort Room Hinata was helping a puking Shizuka by holding her hair back.

"Are you okay Shizuka, because you've been like this since we woke up." Hinata asked her Sister Wife as the Amazonian Fighter wiped her mouth while flushing the toilet.

"Y-Yeah, I'm sure it was just something I ate last night before we continued where we left off with our Husband." Shizuka said as she cleaned herself while Hinata rubbed her back.

"Well we might want to check to be sure, because if I know what I think it is, then Naruto is going to be in for a big surprise when we tell him on the Plane ride home." Hinata said as she helped Shizuka fix her hair so they can enjoy the rest of the day since they both literally slept through half of it.

**/ / / / /**

**And done!**

**Hope you all enjoy this Naruto x Chun-Li/Shadow Lady moment as I'll try to finish this either by the end of the Month or late September.**

**Sorry for the wait but I either didn't feel well, had Writers Block, and been drawing more Art for my DeviantArt Gallery if you all want to check out my artwork.**

**See you all next time.**


	3. Student, Daughter, or More

**Hey everyone, Poke'boy24 back with the FINAL Chapter of 'Role-play Resort' as a Valentine treat to all of you.**

**You see, like with my Pokemon Story 'Love Stones' I couldn't decide on which of the last two Stones,Thunder & Shiny, to do so I ended that Series with both like I'm doing right now with Sakura(SF) and Sadara(Naruto) to finish this Story.**

**Remember that me and my buddy scarface101 DON'T own Naruto or Street Fighters in any shape or form.**

**Now onto the Story!**

**/ / / / /**

Sounds of grunts and moans are heard from the bathroom as Naruto was pounding into his Amazon Wife Shizuka inside the shower.

Three days had passed since Naruto and Chun-Li_**(and Shadow Lady)**_ done their 'Queen and Servant' act at the Pool before continuing back in the bedroom until Dinner where he got some surprise news from both his Wives.

_/ /Flashback, 3 Days ago/ /_

_"GGGGRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAA! ! !/OOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ! !" Naruto and Chun-Li both released a roar/cry of pleasure as both had another intense orgasm with the Whiskered Blonde pumping gallons of seed into the Chinese Fighter's womb while her inner muscles clamp tightly around his staff while her thighs were squeezing around his waist as her juices gushed out soaking both of them._

_Panting tiredly, Chun-li began moaning as Naruto slowly pulled himself out, their mixed fluids leaking from her folds, before squeezing her thighs together trying to keep his seed in._

_"Are you satisfied now my Queen?" Naruto asked, eyeing how his partner's sweaty mounds bounced a little from the panting she was doing._

_"Yes Servant, your Queen is _very_ stratified." Chun-Li softly said, rubbing a hand over her stomach which looked like she was Seven Months pregnant. "Now go, for your Queen… needs… rest… " she added before slowly passing out as sleep took hold of her._

_Leaving the room, he never knew about what was going on inside the Martial Artist's head._

_**/ /Chun-Li's Mindscape/ /**_

_**"See, I told you that it would be enjoyable."**__ Shadow Lady, rubbing her own cum filled belly, said with a smirk as she look at her outer self._

_"Okay you were right, that felt so much better than it looked." Chun-Li said since she secretly watched Naruto, Hinata, and Shizuka when they were doing their 'Amazon Role-play. "Though I wish Cammy was here." She whispered to herself as a small blush appear on her face._

_**"Thinking about your Girlfriend back home, wishing she was here so you can have both your favorite Blondes pleasing you?"**__ Shadow Lady asked playfully with a grin on her face, causing Chun-Li's blush to brighten before placing her hands on her shoulders. __**"Or maybe watching both of them fuck each other while you watch from the side."**__ She whispered huskily into her ear causing a sliver to go up her spine._

_Chun-Li a blushing brightly as she pictured the two muscular Blondes heatedly making out, their bodies heavily sweating as Naruto was pounding Cammy from behind, causing her massive breasts to bounce in rhythm of his thrusts as she watched playing with herself as their movement became faster and faster until…_

_"AAAAAaaaaaaaooooooooohhhhhhhhh…. … … " Chun-Li cum at the thought as she was unknowingly fingering herself while Shadow Lady was playing with her tits._

_**"Oooh… yeeaah… You loved that don't you… "**__ Shadow Lady purred before heatedly kissing her counter-part as her thought made her horny as well._

_**/ /Reality/ /**_

_After taking a shower and putting on a fresh pair of clothes, Naruto was about to order room service when both his Wives entered the room, both looking happy about something before realizing what this means._

_"Let me guess, Hinata's pregnant again?" Naruto asked knowing that happy look on the Blue hair woman's face since that was the face she gave when she told him she was pregnant with their first Daughter Himawari __**(Sorry, but no Boruto) **__after their Honeymoon._

_Both women eyes widen as Hinata cursed herself realizing she must have had her 'New Baby' look on._

_"Right about the pregnant part, but wrong on the who." Shizuka said causing her Husband to look at her with her hands behind her back._

_With the gears in his head running, Naruto's eyes widen as a surprised look appear on his face while both busty women grin at his expression._

_"That's right Naru-kun, you're going to be a father to an Amazon Baby!" Shizuka said happily as she hugged his face into her I-cup breasts while Hinata looked on smiling happily at her Sister Wife._

_/ /Flashback Over/ /_

"Get ready Shizu-chan, because I'm about to blow!" Naruto grunted as he thrust into his Amazon Wife, her breasts swaying from the motions, as he felt his balls tighten again.

"Then blow into my ass Naruto! I don't to hurt the Baby!" Shizuka yelled as she was reaching her climax as well before tightening her ass around her Husband's cock.

A few minutes later both released loud cries of pleasure once their climaxes hit with Naruto pumping his load into Shizuka's ass while the Amazon's juices gushed from her pussy onto the shower floor.

After taking a moment to catch their breath, Naruto slowly slid a hand between her legs.

"I sure am going to miss this." He said as he started rubbing his Black hair Wife's folds causing her to moan.

"Yeah, but think how tight I'll be after Nine Months." Shizuka moaned since she made her pussy a no go zone until the Baby is born. "But that doesn't mean you can't use the rest of me." She purred lustfully before bringing him into a heated kiss, causing him to get hard which made her moan into the kiss.

Turning off the Shower, Naruto picked her up in a Full Nelson position before moving into the bedroom where they both see Hinata, wearing a Cowgirl outfit, on top of Chun-Li, wearing a sexy Farm-girl outfit, as she was sucking on the Bluette's 'udders' which were leaking milk.

"Ah... ah yes… milk me, milk me you naughty Farmer… " Hinata moaned, the bell around her neck clinging every time her breasts move.

"So, where do you think Sakura and Sadara are?" Naruto asked while Shizuka slugged her shoulders.

"No Idea since they weren't here this morning." Shizuka said before turning her head to look at him. "So, are you going to fuck me or not?" she asked reminding him of the position they were in before a foxy grin appear on his face as he began bucking his hips as sounds of pleasure echoed around the room for the rest of the morning.

**/ /Meanwhile, with Sadara and Sakura/ /**

While all the action is happening upstairs, we see Sadara and Sakura talking in the Resort broom closet.

"Okay Sadara, why did you drag me into a broom closet?" Sakura asked with her arms crossed and a questioning look on her face. _**"Maybe she brought you in here for some Girl on Girl action."**_ Dark Sakura giggled perversely while playing several images inside her counter-part's head causing her to get annoyed while a blush burned onto her face.

"I drag you in here because I have a favor to ask you." Sadara said, rubbing her arm as an embarrass blush appear on her face.

"What is it?" the Brown hair fighter grumbled as her face was getting blighter from the images her dark half was sending her.

"I want you to help me tag-team Sensei." The Uchiha asked embarrassed as her blush got blighter.

As soon as she said that, both Sakuras stopped their mental argument before looking at the Glasses wearing Woman shocked.

_**"Look like you'll be riding 'Fox Sensei' sooner than you think."**_ Dark Sakura giggled while Sakura stood shock. "W-What?" she stuttered as she wasn't sure she heard correctly.

"I said I want, no, need your help tag-teaming Sensei." Sadara said, her voice breaking a little as her face was burning red.

"L-Look, if this about what we saw last week w… " "It wasn't last week!" Sadara yelled interrupting Sakura before turning her back to look away.

"I-I had these f-feelings since I was 12. It was after my Parents were killed." She said, adding venom to the word 'Parents' before continuing. My Father was never home for a majority of my life while my Mother was too busy to spent time with me so I was always alone while Fanboys, and sometimes Girls, would hound me for dates." She said angry as tears began to form in her eyes.

"While I was 8, I meet someone who would be my first friend and later Sister/Secret Lover, Himawari Uzumaki." She said as a small smile form on her face. "It was a stormy day as like always, my Mother wasn't home and I forgot my keys inside that morning until Hima-chan invited me to stay the night at her Family's House/Dojo where I first meet Naruto-Sensei." She added as she looked over her shoulder.

"It was weird for me at first since I never knew about having Father felt, or having a Mother as his Wives Hinata, Shizuka, Samui , and Shion treated me like one of their own. Since then I've been heading there after School while my Mother was at work, and as I grew, so did my feelings along with the Family as Naruko and Lazuli**(Android 18/Samui's Daughter)** were born as I now had little Sisters to play will." She continued, smiling fondly as she remember how little Naruko and Lazuli looked up to her and Himawari as role models before becoming the kick-ass duo they are now before her smile dropped.

"Then _She_ happened." Sadara added, venom in her tone as she continued. "It was my 12th Birthday and me and Himawari were sparing until Hima-chan had me pinned against the mat, next thing we knew, we were making out. I don't know what came over us but I didn't care because it felt amazing, at least it was until my Mother interrupted." She said as her tone became angry. "She barged into the Dojo, grabbed Himawari off me and bitch-slapped her before yelling at me, asking why I was kissing and I quote "the Bitch of a Baka and Bimbo" before slapping her again while demanding her to never come near me again while calling her horrible names like Slut, Whore, Bimbo Bitch, and so many other until I snapped." She growled, crutching her fists as a look of rage appeared on her face.

"After punching her into a wall, she demanded why I was protecting as she called Hima-chan, a Bitch, and I yelled out "Because I love her" just as Naruto-Sensei walked in. Next thing that happened was her screeching at him about how "His Hell-Spawn corrupted her Little Angel" before trying to punch him. After that mess I stayed with them for a few weeks until my Parents tried to destroy the place." She said, her face and voice now full of fury. "When I asked why he was doing this before glaring and yelling at me with so much hate, saying about how I was a disgrace to the Uchiha name as well as calling me a disgusting Bitch for kissing another Girl as well as how he wanted a SON and that I was nothing but a mistake and that he should of gotten rid of me when I was born and that he was going to kill not just me, but Naruto-Sensei, Hima-chan, Naruko, and Lazuli as well as turning Hinata, Shizuka, Samui, and Shion into his personal sluts to make BETTER Children than me." She added, grad that both of them were dead now but what happen that day left some serious scars.

"After what happen, I was left broken and hollow inside that I nearly committed suicide." She said, causing both Sakuras to widen their eyes in shock. "If it wasn't for Naruto-Sensei, I wouldn't be here now. With both those people dead, they adopted me and treated me more as a Daughter and an Older Sister. After that, my feelings began to grew more and more until me and Himawari became Lovers, and I started to Naruto as more than just a Sensei, more than just a Father, I wanted to become his Wife with Hima-chan along with me since we both always watch how our Papa and Mamas get with it in the bedroom." She added, giggling perversely as blood started to bleed from her nose as she recall all, and she means ALL, of the things Naruto and his Wives did in the bedroom that she and Himawari did as well.

_**"Wow, this Girl got it bad for the Fox Man. Don't just stand there, say yes say yes!"**_ Dark Sakura yelled inside her counter-part's head.

"Sadara, I didn't this means so much to you." Sakura calmly said as she placed a hand on the Black hair Women's shoulder. "But you can't… " _**"OH NO YOU DON'T!"**_ Dark Sakura exclaimed, pulling the Brown hair Fighter into her mindscape, beat, bound, and gagged her, and took control of their body.

"Sakura, what were you going to say?" Sadara asked looking at the Fighter confused before her eyes fluttered open.

"What I was saying is that you can't start without a plan. Luckily, I already have one in mind." 'Sakura' said before whispering her plan into the adopted Uzumaki Daughter's ear, her face beet red as her nose began bleeding before a perverted grin appear on her face.

**/ /Naruto's Resort Room, 4:30pm/ /**

After showering, again, and putting on a Orange T-shirt and Black shorts, Naruto look over to the three naked Women that are passed out but have very satisfied smiles on their faces, before closing the door to let them sleep.

Walking into the kitchen, the Whiskered Blonde grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and began drinking. Hearing the door open, he looked up to see Sadara and Sakura entering with bags in their hands.

"Where have the two of you been?" Naruto asked as he finished his water.

"Oh we were just doing morning exercises as well as doing a little shopping." Sakura said with a grin. _**'And I know you will enjoy our new 'uniforms' Foxy-Sensei.'**_ Dark Sakura thought, showing that she was in control, before taking Sadara to her room to 'freshen up' while adding a sway to her hips.

Deciding to eat something to regain some energy, Naruto opened the fridge and heat up some leftovers from last night.

**/ /An Hour later/ /**

After eating, the Dojo owner decided to take a nap before groaning as he felt something off.

**/ /Lemon Ahead, skip if you want/ /**

Opening his eyes, Naruto was surprise to see Sakura and Sadara licking his cock, wondering how they manage to remove his Shorts and Boxers, to full hardness before seeing what both Brown and Black hair Women were wearing.

Both Sakura and Sadara were wearing White T-shirts that were a few sizes too small, hugging against their torsos while cringing to their D-cup busts, Black Short shorts that were also too small, hugging their hips while showing off their nice toned asses, White socks and new Sneakers to look like they're wearing Gym Uniforms.

"Sakura, Sadara, what are you both doing?" Naruto asked getting both their attention as they both started stroking his staff.

"Oh Sensei, we came by to ask about our grades but decided to see if you could give some extra credit." Sakura said lustfully as she licked her way upward before popping the head into her mouth and started sucking while Sadara licked the rest of his member.

This went on for a while, with both 'Students' took turns between sucking/licking him before he started groaning as he felt a very familiar pressure build up.

"S-Sakura, S-Sadara, I-I'm going _toooo… ah…_ cum!" Naruto groaned out in warning which only caused both Women to speed up their actions until his balls tighten before… "AAArrrggggggg! ! !" he groaned out as he came, his cum spraying over their faces and all over their shirts, soaking them and causing them to cringe to their bodies.

"Mmmm… A little salty, but tasty." Sakura said as she used her fingers to remove the cum off her face and put them into her mouth while Sadara was licking the cum off her shirt.

After cleaning each other's faces, both Sakura and Sadara removed their shirts and shorts, showing that neither of them were wearing underwear, to reveal their dripping honey pots.

Climbing on top of him, Sakura removed Naruto's shirt leaving all three of them naked, save for the socks and sneakers both Women were wearing, as she placed her hands on his shoulders. "Oh Sensei, you feel tense. Guess you haven't had much time for yourself huh?" she asked her 'Sensei', feeling his shoulders as she rubbed her wet folds against the head of his cock, causing him to release soft moans.

"Don't worry Sensei, I'll take real good care of you." She purred in his ear before standing as she slowly pumped the tip of his cock in and out of her folds as her juices slide down until he was nice and slick before slamming herself down, burying his cock deep inside her. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! ! !" She released a loud cry of pain, feeling the Blonde's massive cock pierce through her hymen and womb, as her breath heavily as she waited for the pain to subside.

Once the pain finally faded, Sakura placed her hands back onto his shoulders as she slowly began moving up and down in order to get used to his size while Naruto moan from how warm and tight her pussy feels.

**/ /30 Minutes later/ /**

After a while, the Brown hair Fighter finally got adjusted to his size as she was now bouncing on his cock, moaning and panting as her inner muscles gripped and squeezed around him.

"_Ah… ah…_ yes Sensei… _ooh…_ fuck me… with … **ah…** with your fat cock!" Sakura panted as Naruto groan/moan from the feeling.

Deciding to speed things along, he grabbed her hips and bucked his himself upwards, causing her to gasp in pleasure as he started matching his thrusts with her bouncing.

"AAAAaaahhhhhh! Yes Sensei… fuck me nice and hard!" Sakura exclaimed, squeezing her walls around him as she can feel him knocking against her womb.

"A naughty Student you are, having sex with your Sensei just to get a passing grade." Naruto grunted out as he continue to pound inside her.

"No Sensei! I don't care about my grade, I love you and I always wanted you as my first!" _**'That and you are so good at pleasing a woman!'**_ Shadow Sakura exclaimed while thinking the last part to herself while Outer Sakura was moaning crazy into the gag from how amazing her body felt.

After several minutes, both 'Sensei and Student' were soon reaching their limit.

"G-Get ready… _grraaa…_ Sak-_kuraaaa…_ because I… _ooh…_ I'm about t-_toooohhh…_ cum!" Naruto groaned as his balls tighten meaning he has reached his peak.

"Inside Sensei! Cum deep inside my tight little body!" Sakura cried out in lust, slamming her hips against his as she also felt her climax coming.

"GGGGGGrrrrraaaaaaaaahhhhhh! ! !/AAAAAAAooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh! ! !" both of them cried out as their orgasms hit with Sakura's inner walls gripping Naruto's cock in a vice causing him to groan loudly as he shot several loads of cum into her womb.

"S-Sensei! Y-You're cumming so much!" Sakura exclaimed, her eyes widening as she watch her stomach swell up with cum causing her to have a few mini orgasms from the pleasure filling her body.

"GGGrraaahhh!" Naruto grunted as he orgasm finally finished after five minutes before seeing his 'Student' who look to be close from passing out with her belly so swollen with his baby batter that she look like she's Seven Months pregnant as his cock was preventing it from leaking.

Slowly pulling himself out, Sakura released loud pleasurable moans as she felt their mixed fluids leaving her pussy before passing out with a stratified grin on her face.

Moving the passed out Woman to the Couch, Naruto turned around to see Sadara sitting in the Chair he was sitting at with her legs spread and a blight blush on her face.

"Sadara, what are you doing?" the Blonde asked his Daughter in all but blood before notice the puddle that was forming between her thighs.

"I-I w-want you t-to f-fuck me Papa." Sadara stuttered, her blush becoming redder as her Father-figure lift her up onto her feet.

"Sadara, listen I'm flattered, but you are like a Daughter to me as well as a Sister to my other Daughters." The Whiskered Man explained, placing a hand on her shoulder causing her to look down. "We'll talk about this tomorrow, okay?" he asked as he doesn't notice Sadara glancing at his still rock hard cock.

"Sorry Papa." She said causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"Sorry about what?" he asked confused.

"This." The Uchiha Woman simply said before grabbing his arm and flipping him onto the floor on his back, gripping both his wrists tightly, as she stood over his cock before shaking her Glasses off her head as she now have a different look in her eyes.

"Sadara! What is the meaning of this?!" Naruto exclaimed as he looked at the Black hair Woman standing over him.

"Ten Years, I been having feelings for you for Ten Years." Sadara said looking down at him. "For as long as I've been living with your Family I've seen you as a Sensei, then as a Father, but now I want us to be something more." She said with a lust filled smile, bring one of his hands to her breasts while bringing the other to her ass making her moan as she made him feel them.

"B-But aren't and Himawari in a relationship?" Naruto asked, knowing that his and Hinata's Eldest and her had been intimate for a couple of years as him and his Wives don't have a problem with that unlike her biological Parents did.

"Oh we are, but she wants a taste of where she came from as well." She purred lustfully, rubbing her dripping folds against his tip while his eyes widen in shock. "That's right Papa, we're very Naughty Girls, wanting our Papa to fuck us like how he fuck our Mamas." She giggled perversely as she slid the tip into her folds. "Now fuck me Papa, fuck me nice and hard!" she exclaimed as she dropped down onto his cock, screaming in a mix of pain and pleasure as she now lost her virginity.

Without wasting anytime, Sadara began riding his member while placing both his hands onto her breasts making him fondle them.

"Sadara, you're too fucking tight!" Naruto groaned as he felt her tight walls clamping hard around his staff.

"It's only tight for you Papa, my whole body is for you!" Sadara exclaimed, her mind too clouded by lust as she was finally riding the Man she loved for so long.

Letting go of his wrists, Sadara quickly lean forward and brought her Papa into a heated lust filled kiss.

"_MMMmmmmmmmmm…._ " She moaned as she was so deep into the kiss, she continue to grind her hips against him until…

_**SMACK!**_

"GASP!... " Sadara gasped, breaking the kiss as she felt her Papa smacking his hand against her ass. "Ooh yes… spank me Papa… spank your Naughty Daughter… " she moaned, causing Naruto to groan as he felt her pussy squeezing him tighter every time he spanked her.

Growling in frustration, Naruto grabbed Sadara and flipped them over so he was on top as he pinned her arms.

"So you want to be fucked just like your Mamas? Then I'm happy to agree!" he growled, his eyes becoming slit, as he started pounding into his Adopted Daughter rapidly.

"Yes! Fuck me Papa! Fuck your Naughty Daughter!" Sadara screamed lustfully, happy that her Papa was fucking her like his does his Wives.

After several minutes of lust filled pounding, both Uzumaki and Uchiha were at their limit.

"Get ready Baby Girl, because here… I… cum!" Naruto growled out as he gave one finally thrust before firing gallons of his boiling seed into her like a fire hose.

"Yes Papa! Cum in me, knock me up with your Baby!" Sadara cried lustfully, her walls squeezing tightly around his cock trying to milk him dry, as her entire body rocked with several orgasms as her belly began swelling up with cum.

After emptying his balls, Naruto pulled himself out of her pussy, causing their mixed fluids to leak out, before flipping Sadara over onto her hands and knees before positioning his cock with her ass.

"Don't think we're done let Sada-chan, you said you wanted to be fucked like your Mothers, well me and your Mothers can go several hour straight." Naruto said, rubbing his tip against her back door.

"Oh I wasn't thinking that Papa, I was thinking of all the positions we could try. Now fuck my ass Papa, for I want to feel your cock in there too!" Sadara said with a slutty grin as Naruto thrust deep into her ass, causing her to scream lustfully, as they went at it for the rest of the day as well as most of the night.

**/ /Lemon Over/ /**

**/ /Time skip, Last day of Trip/ /**

For the rest of trip, Naruto and the Women spent the whole week doing different Role-plays before ending their stay with an orgy. Now all six of them were packed up and ready to return home.

"That was a wonderful stay, wouldn't you all agree." Naruto said getting nods from everyone.

"Yep, it was quite enjoyable." Hinata said, a smile on her face while hugging Sadara against her chest. "Of course I never knew you could bend that way Sada-chan." She whispered huskily, causing the Uchiha to remember her 'punishment' from her 'Hina-mama' before smiling as she knew the same thing awaits Himawari once they get home.

"Yes, though me and Sakura should really be thanking our Dark Halves for giving us a little push." Chun-Li said as she and Sakura both shivered in pleasure, remembering all the fantasies they finally got to do before hugging both of Naruto's arms into their breasts.

"And I can't wait for when the little one is born." Shizuka said as she rubbed her stomach lovingly since she already have the perfect name for her Baby.

"Maybe one day we can return here but with the whole Family this time." Naruto said, knowing that he'll have a lot of make-up sex to do with Samui and Shion once they get home.

All in all, they could say that this was the best Vacation ever.

**/ / / / /**

**Finally another Story is updated as well as complete.**

**Thank you all for enjoying it and have a Happy Valentine Day!**


End file.
